28 Grimlocks
by ShadowOfSpawn
Summary: A meme from livejournal that I decided to put here as well. When finished there will be 28 stories all featuring Grimlock doing various things. See homepage to claim some of your own!
1. Covered In Flowers Grimlock

Covered In Flowers Grimlock 

It was a cool summer morning with clear blue skies punctuated only by little puffy clouds. The sun was like a pale yellow disc peeking over the snow-covered mountains, tentatively strewing its golden rays across the rugged landscape. Riding the gentle breeze, a hayabusa soared overhead, hunting for its prey. Grimlock stood amongst all of this, in a field of flowers, all doing their best to attract his attention with their great many and exuberant colors, but Grimlock had no eye for the natural beauty.

"Why me open big mouth?" Grimlock thought out loud, with more than a hint of annoyance, angry with himself more than anything for getting into this mess in the first place. "Me not only bash things, me can be nice too," he mimicked himself with a pitiful voice.

Earlier this week Grimlock had been in fight with Rodimus about breaking Autobot city's main computer. Again. For the umpteenth time. "Is that the only thing you're good at, breaking stuff?" Rodimus had said angrily. "Why can't you be more constructive for a change?"

Grimlock had replied that he was good at other stuff too, but Rodimus had wanted proof, so Rodimus had given Grimlock a task to do. "Carly's birthday is coming up, so why don't you bring her some flowers? Wait, I have an idea, why don't you go to mount Shirouma in Japan and locate the rare black lily flower. According to the program I saw on TV, it grows there by itself on the mountain tops."

So here Grimlock was. In Japan. On mount Shirouma. Also known as the white horse mountain, because in the summer when the snow melts, the remaining snow on the mountain looked like a horse.

"Now where stupid flower?"

Grimlock looked around, but only saw colorful flowers, not black ones. And anyway it was supposed to grow by itself, not with that many others. Grimlock peered upwards at the mountain before him, wait...is that a black flower over there? Grimlock looked closer and compared what he saw with pictures he pulled from his memory bank. A match!

The black lily sat on a small patch of grass upon the rockface about a hundred meters upwards from where Grimlock stood. It was a rather steep slope, but not steep enough to be a hard climb for someone as strong as Grimlock. He looked around for a handhold and started his ascent. After a while Grimlock was almost on top of the flower. Climbing a little higher, he reached for the kuroyuri with one of his hands, holding on to the rock with the other. He could almost make it, but not quite. Grimlock put one of his feet a little closer to the place he was reaching for and tried again. This time he could graze it with the tips of his fingers. Almost there! Grimlock decided to stand on his toes and extend himself to his full length. Just as he grabbed the flower the mountain decided to play a trick on him and the rock he was holding with his other hand broke off.

Tumbling backwards, Grimlock landed several meters lower on his back with a crunching thump. He was rapidly gaining speed and was now tumbling wildly down the slope back to where he came from. He hoped one of the large boulders he encountered on the way down would stop his descent, but all they turned out to do was really hurt as he bounced over them.

Grimlock finally came to a stop by plowing head first through the field of flowers, leaving a trail of upturned earth behind him. He was now thoroughly bruised and battered, covered in dirt, grass and flowers. Popping up his head, he remembered he still had the flower clutched in his hand. Grimlock looked at it. The stem was broken in several places and the kuroyuri now hung limp over his fingers. Nearly all the black petals were gone and the ones that were still left looked distinctly worse for wear, all torn and bruised.

Grimlock grunted. "Me, Grimlock, hate flowers."


	2. Frightened Grimlock

Frightened Grimlock 

"Me, Grimlock, no want to."

"Well, you're going to, because we're not leaving you alone like last time. You would just wander off and get lost again," said Wheeljack, exertion showing through in his voice.

Wheeljack hung back on the tiny arm of Grimlock's alternate mode trying to pull him towards him by using his weight. At the same time, Ratchet was pushing Grimlock in the back with two hands like he was pushing a broken down car, but even with the two of them frantically trying to budge Grimlock into moving, he was only going forward ever so slowly.

"Who's bright idea was it again to bring Grimlock along?" said Ratchet, grunting as he thrust his shoulder against the big Dinobot.

"Well, I thought he needed a little more social interaction," replied Wheeljack, the protrusions on his head flashing apologetically.

"Yeah and who got stuck with him? Us, that's who. And it's not the first time either." Ratchet turned around and put his back to Grimlock, pushing off with his legs to see if that method was more successful.

"It's not my fault the others don't want to hang around with him. Come on Grimlock, move for Primus' sake!"

"No! Me, Grimlock no want to go in merry-go-round."


End file.
